1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, which can carry a larger current.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors are widely used in the field of electronic products to supply power, especially in the portable devices such as laptop computer and PDA. With the function diversification of those devices, demand for power connector with high performance of carrying large current is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,644 discloses a power connector, which includes an insulative housing, a first and a second conductive contacts retained in the insulative housing and a shield surrounding the insulative housing. The first conductive contact has four symmetrically arranged resilient arms forming an outer circle, and the second conductive contact has four corresponding resilient arms forming an inner circle. In common use, the power connector disclosed above might not meet the larger current demand.
Furthermore, contacts of power connectors are made of phosphor-copper currently. Temperature of said contacts will increase rapidly, when the current the connector transmitted beams larger, which may be harmful to the power connectors and the portable device. Therefore, a new design which can overcome the limitation is required.